Sleepless
by KorraWT
Summary: Korra spends the night with Asami but doesn't sleep.


**A/N**

 **My submission for the pro-bending tournament. Sorry it's a day late, I got kicked in the head Thursday playing rugby and have been dealing with that.**

 **This story is going to be a possible two to three shot but will probably be the only submission for the pro-bending tournament.**

 **Prompts: Foreigner-** _ **Feels the First Time, Yue, and suitcase**_

 _ **Words: 2283**_

Korra and Asami laid in bed while Korra traced lazy circles around Asami's back. Asami's eyes lulled as she was soothed by Korra's touches. As soon as Korra felt Asami's head grow heavier as she lost her battle to sleep she slid out of the bed.

As Korra was tying her shoes in Asami's living room she looked up to see Asami standing in the doorway with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her otherwise naked body.

"Why don't you stay the night for once?" Asami asked Korra as she finished tying her shoes.

"I don't know if I can make that jump yet 'Sami," Korra said making her way back to the taller woman. "Besides you have an early morning and I don't want to be in the way."

Asami walked to Korra and placed her head on Korra's shoulder.

"That's always your excuse," Asami leaned further into Korra. "When are you just gonna spend the night and cuddle with me?"

"Someday," Korra said looking down at Asami's head resting on her shoulder. "I just am not a restful sleeper and I don't want to keep you up all night."

Asami sighed. "I just want to wake up next to you one of these days."

Korra moved out from underneath Asami and took her hands.

"I know, I want to wake up with you too but this is something I can't control and I'm not a big fan of revealing that part of me, not yet."

"It's been nearly a year, Korra. When are you gonna let me in?"

Korra looked down at her shoes and back up at Asami.

"Ok," Korra grabbed her shoes and pulled them off. "I'll stay."

As the girls settled back down in bed Korra looked at her phone. 11:35. She had to be at work by 7 so maybe she could make the excuse she needed to go for her usual morning run at 5 so she could get home and catch an hour or so before she needed to head in.

"Thank you for staying," Asami said as she snuggled into Korra's side.

"Anything for you," Korra replied as she held Asami.

As the seconds ticked by all Korra could think about was that she needed to stay awake. She was terrified of what would happened if she fell asleep with Asami in the same bed. As she could feel her head lulling Korra put her mind towards something more exciting. The big pro-bending tournament was coming up and Korra was excited to see how far the Fire Ferrets would get this year. Korra checked her phone again and saw it was 4:30, time had creeped but she made it to morning. She slowly slid out of the bed, as she did so Asami was roused.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked in a half-asleep voice.

"Just want to get in a few miles before I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight?" Korra asked leaning over to Asami.

"Yeah," Asami said sitting up. "I have work but after I can swing by your place and pick you up."

"Sounds great, babe," Korra said giving Asami a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight."

As Korra made her way to her car she was hoping she would survive the drive home without falling asleep. As she pulled into her spot she gave a silent prayer to Raava for allowing her to get home. As she made her way up to her apartment she made another silent prayer that Bolin was still sleeping in his room so she wouldn't have to answer any questions as to her whereabouts the night prior.

"KORRA!" Bolin beamed as he and Naga were making their way out the door. "You finally spent the night with Asami?! I would have liked a text to know. So…?"

"So, I stayed but stayed awake all night so I wouldn't have a nightmare and wake her. I'm exhausted, thanks for taking care of Naga for me I'm gonna sleep a bit before I have to head work."

"Ok, Kor. Get your sleep, we can talk about this later. Sweet dreams."

Korra crashed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Korra," Bolin was lightly touching her. "Korra, you need to get to work."

"Huh?" Korra shot straight up realizing she had forgotten to set her alarm.

"Yeah you need to leave in like 15 minutes. Sorry for waking you but you usually are up earlier than this to get ready."

"No, thank you so much. Beifong would kill me if I showed up late and looking a mess."

"Anytime, tell Mako 'hi' for me. I'm off to work myself, and I'm spending the rest of the week at Opal's so I'll see you Sunday."

"Sounds great, Bo," Korra said. "I will. And thank you so much for getting me up. And don't forget your suitcase this time. I don't like running lights to the train station just because you need clean underwear."

Korra rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra cruised down to the police station in her jeep.

"YESSSSS!" Korra called out turning her radio up.

The speakers filled with music that Korra belted along with.

 _It feels like the first time  
Feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time_

Korra come on to a red light, as she was coming on to the second verse she looked to her left and saw a familiar face in the car next to her. She glanced back to the light to make sure it hadn't turned green and when she glanced back to the car next to her the person changed appearance completely. Korra looked down to her cell phone and noticed she had just enough time to pick up some coffee and donuts for the shift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Korra, are you ok? You look like you had a rough night," Mako said as he made his way over to Korra's locker.

"I just gotta get through the day," Korra said as she pulled her duty belt on. "I stayed at Asami's house last night and I didn't get any sleep."

"Korra, TMI, I don't need to know about your sex life." Mako said as he turned around to leave.

"Mako," Korra said reaching for Mako. "It's not that. I just was forcing myself to stay awake all night."

"Well I am surprised you spent the night this is a whole new step for you. I haven't seen you serious with anyone since…" Mako trailed off.

"You can say her name Mako." Korra said as she closed her locker and turning to head to the briefing room. "Yue's death has been hard but I like hearing her name still."

"Ok, well it's good you are taking things with Asami so seriously though. I mean Yue's death was like two years ago but…"

"But, it's finally time to move on and try to be a new person." Korra said turning around to grab the box of donuts and coffee she bought.

"Well, it's not like Asami is a new person though Korra. We've all been friends, well ok maybe not you because you were a jerk, with her since high school."

"Don't remind me," Korra said. "I mean we were rivals on the swim team and then they made us co-captains. How was I supposed to act towards her?"

"Not like the complete bitch you were, Korra," Mako said grabbing a donut out of the box.

"Hey, just be because you're my partner doesn't mean you get special pick first donut rights."

"Of course it does," Mako said taking his seat in the briefing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh," Korra groaned as she came into her apartment. "Longest shift ever."

Korra bent over to scratch Naga who greeted her.

Korra made her way over to her sofa and splayed herself out as she turned on the TV. She could feel sleep consume her body.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Ughhh," Korra groaned half-asleep. "It's open!"

"Hey," Asami said walking into Korra's apartment. "Are you ok? You look like you had a rough day."

"It was just long," Korra said as she made her way to hug Asami. "I was hoping that maybe instead of going to dinner we order a pizza and watch a mover?"

Asami took Korra into her arms. "That sounds great. Would you like to watch the new NukTuk?"

"Perfect," Korra said as she grabbed her phone to order the pizza. "Toppings."

"I want extra cheese, sausage, olives, and bell peppers," Asami said as she wandered into Korra's room. "And make it an extra-large, if Bolin gets home you know he is gonna demolish the leftover, I would like some for breakfast tomorrow."

 _Breakfast, tomorrow?_ Korra asked herself as she placed the order.

Asami walked back out into the living room wearing one of Korra's sweatshirts and some shorts.

"Don't worry about Bo, he went to Zaofu after work today he'll be there until Sunday." Korra said eyeing Asami a little wearily, "you look comfortable,"

"Might as well. Probably gonna fall asleep here and since we are entering the new realm of spending the night with each other I figured I can borrow some clothes from you too."

Korra took a deep breath and headed to her room to change herself.

 _I don't know if I can survive another night without sleeping._

As Korra walked back into living room she made herself comfortable next to Asami while waiting for the pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the movie was over and the pizza was nearly gone.

Korra could feel her eyes barely maintaining a slit.

"Babe, you look exhausted," Asami said making her way to put away the remaining pizza.

"It was a long day," Korra said. "I'm just ready to crash out."

"Sounds good," Asami placed the last of the pizza in the refrigerator.

The girls made their way to the bedroom and as soon as they were on the bed Korra got up.

"I forgot to get Naga some new water I'll be right back."

Korra made her way to her medicine cabinet above her stove and took out some caffeine pills.

 _This should get me through the night._ Korra thought to herself as she downed them with water.

She got back into bed with Asami and could feel herself drift.

 _No, focus Korra. You can sleep a few hours when she leaves for work. You work a late shift. You can do this._

As she lied there her mind wandered to how warm Asami was and how great she smelled lying so close to her. As Korra focused on Asami she began to drift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Korra. KORRA!" Korra was beginning to come out of sleep. "Korra, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"Yue! Hold on," Korra cried out as Asami shook her.

Finally, as Korra was fully awake she looked at Asami. Halfway aware of her surroundings Korra could feel her body begin to tense up again. She realized she fell asleep and then panic began to encase her as she started to hyperventilate.

"Korra, look at me you need to relax and concentrate on your breathing." Asami grabbed Korra's hand and placed it on her chest. "Here, feel me breathing and breath in and out with me."

The two girls sat there for several minutes before Korra's breathing returned to normal.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked taking Korra's hand and holding it in her lap.

Korra looked at Asami and as she stared into the jade eyes she could feel the tears well up in her own.

"I just need a second," Korra said as she got up and made her way to her window. She pushed the curtain aside and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Asami," Korra began. "I'm not over losing Yue yet and I'm still dealing with it. I thought I could stay awake and just tough this out but I can't last through the night. I know I should have just been honest with you but I thought that, well I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know you are still dealing with Yue's death," Asami said sliding behind Korra and placing her head on her shoulder. "I also know Bolin comes in here everynight to talk you down…"

"Wait, Bolin told you?"

"Shhhh," Asami said pulling Korra in closer to her. "That doesn't matter. But, Korra I want to be here for you."

"Just letting someone in again is a weird new experience. I mean yeah me and Yue were close but we weren't at this stage yet. And then she died, and then I was alone and didn't know how to be on my own and then we started talking and I just haven't been so happy. And I feel so guilty being with you sometimes…" Korra trailed off as all her emotions came flooding out of her mouth.

"I know I didn't know Yue, Korra. But if something happened to me I would want you to move on and be happy." Asami turned Korra around. "And I'm certain if the roles were reversed you would feel that way too"

"Yeah," Korra said wiping the tears from her face. "You're right, 'Sami."

"I need you to talk to me though Korra, we won't work out if we can't be fully open and honest with things."

"I know," Korra pulled Asami close into her. "I love you."

Asami stood there taken back by Korra's words.

"I love you, too," Asami beamed as she pulled from Korra. "Now let's get some sleep, you look like hell."


End file.
